Welcome to the blog of Sakura Haruno
by Staraz
Summary: Ino's getting married, Hinata's hooking up with Naruto, everyone's getting married. And Sakura... well she's still single. Welcome to the blog of Sakura. KakaSaku fluff.
1. A blog entry

Hey my lovely blog. I'm back again after… two or three weeks? Heck, that tracking mission was exhausting. It's been two months since Sasuke came back. His revenge complete, Sasuke quiet as ever. He still wouldn't tell the details of the day he killed his brother. The Elders wanted to imprison him(hello, he **was** with a maniac on the loose), but fortunately shishou had the authority to object(rather violently, I may add) and said that he is an important asset to Konoha, protect it. Besides, even if they wanted to imprison him, I don't think there's a chance of keeping him locked in a room. Sasuke has his ways…

I'm worried about Naruto. The akatsuki will obviously come soon, possibly sooner than expected. That's why shishou is always on the alert now. Hopefully there will be enough protection, with Sasuke and Kakashi around…Kurenai, Neji, the rest.

It's going to be my mother's birthday soon! I can't think of what to get her. I was thinking of a bouquet of lilies(her favourite) and maybe something else, like perfume? When I asked her what she wanted, she just smiled and said, "I want you to be happy."

Gosh. Mushy much. Those two parents of mine keep pestering me to get attached. To who? Neji's attached to Tenten. Chouji's attached, literally, to his food. Shikamaru's with Ino. Naruto, he's more of a brother to me. Sasuke is a refrigerator, although sometimes I see hints that he loves Team 7 just as much as I do. And he's frightening. Sort of. Shishou keeps him under 24-hour surveillance now. And the other guys…well, let's just say I haven't met the right guy yet.

Anyway, we have a gathering today, us Jounin. Team 7 and the rest. God, while I'm still alive, please protect me from Genma. God he's the ultimate male prostitute, sleeping with almost anyone he comes across. I've been lucky I have Naruto and Kakashi by my side when I get a little dizzy from drinking. The last time Genma tried to feel my thighs when I was drunk, he had ended up at the other end of the bar, blue face and all. Serve him right to lunge at any girl who manages to give him an erection, which is practically everyone except maybe shishou and Kurenai(-.-)

Anyway, I'd better get ready for the gathering. Wouldn't miss it for the world! I heard Shikamaru's proposing…Hehehe.. I'll bet Ino will be happy. The last two months she was already impatient and frustrated, and boy, she was damn irritating. It's not as if I have the answers to everything. Finally tonight she will stop ranting on and on about how troublesome SHIKA is to her. Damn the irony.

And I'm going to celebrate. Have a toast to all my friends, getting married, moving on, having kids, and me still single, even though I'm a freaking old 24 year old.

Sigh.

Signing out,

Lovelove…

Cherry Blossoms In Winter

**Well, I hope you liked this one. It's going to be a pretty interesting one. I won't be able to update until July. I promise, early July. The next one isn't a blog entry though. Have fun with the next chappie! ****J**


	2. The kiss

Sakura trudged wearily through the bar. It was packed tonight, with people whom she only briefly knew. The music was blasting loudly until it drummed her ears to a steady irritating hum. Furthermore, the song sucked. Like hell. She sought for a familiar face, her almost brother, Naruto, but he and the rest was nowhere in sight. Quickly she headed to a nearby table where she saw her nurse, dressed in scantily clad clothing. A red bra and a mini-skirt, to be exact. Well, it looked like a red bra…

"Hey Kiri, know where Naruto and the rest are?" Sakura flashed a warm smile at her new assistant medic manager.

The girl shot her a smile (a rather seductive one, she thought- the girl was supposedly bisexual), her red locks hung loosely, framing her pale face. "I think he's at the mike, Sakura. You know him, loud and annoying as ever."

Sakura turned to the stage where Naruto was singing karaoke to the song 'Michi- To You All". She cringed, now knowing why the music was horrible. "Of course," she said simply, "If you will excuse me."

Sakura pushed her way upstage to where an already drunk Naruto was singing, or rather slurring, and grabbed the mike from him.

"Ne, ne, SAKURA-CHAN!" he whined loudly like a child and flapped his arms around, glaring at her. "Why'd you do that?"

Sakura in an instant grabbed his hand firmly and brought him downstage, and at the same time heard her name being called.

"Sakura! Sakura! Over here!!" A blonde woman called cheerily at an extremely long secluded table. The VIP section.

"Ino!"Sakura called gratefully, dragging an unenthusiastic Naruto behind her. With Ino, she could see a fidgeting Hinata, scowling Tenten, irritated Neji(who was of course irritated with none other than his girlfriend), 'youthful' Lee, a rather old Gai, a cheerful Kiba and Akamaru sitting on one side of the long table. At her right side, lay a snorting pig- no wait, it was Chouji- an unusually talkative Shino, Iruka humouring him, a grumbling Genma wedged between him and Tsunade, who was talking to Kurenai probably about some tantalizing gossip in town, Sakura guessed and raised her eyebrows as she kept downing cups of sake after sake, obviously drunk and had no control of her mouth. Beside her lay an empty seat, and-

Sasuke was looking at her rather expressionlessly. Two seats away from him lay a cheerful-looking Kakashi, talking animatedly to Ino about something. Sakura mouthed a hi to Sasuke after dragging Naruto to the empty seat. After that she sat inbetween Sasuke and-

"Hello Kakashi-sen-Kakashi," Sakura flashed a warm smile to her ex-sensei. His hair was spiky as usual, masked as well, except this time he wore a sleeveless vest and loose pants. Her ex-sensei turned to her with a cheerful grin. "Hey, Sakura," he said, "You look great today."

Sakura turned pink and looked at her dress. It was black and was a halter which stopped short of her knees, which she wore with a silver pair of high heels. Her hair was tied in an elegant bun and curly streaks of her hair framed her face.

"You too, Kakashi," she grinned, noticing his trademark crinkle in his eye. Now, who to talk to?

**Oh God. Somebody save me from iceberg. **It wasn't that she hated Sasuke or anything. She was truthfully frustrated with him. She had tried talking to him endless amount of times but he refused to talk about what happened. The last time Naruto had lost it, and HE was the one who ended up on the other side of the room, Sasuke activating his sharingan and all. "Don't you dare," he snarled, his eyes lighting up as if on fire.

Maybe that's why she ended up liking him. His calm demeanor, his appearance to be strong and perfect, with almost no weaknesses, his 'coolness'.

She stopped liking him that way after she found out it was all a lie. 'You know what Uchiha…you can be 'hot' and cool and live in every girl's dream, but you never will deserve Haruno Sakura as your wife. I deserve better, even if I am ANNOYING.' Those thoughts replayed over and over in her mind the day he left Konoha.

Sakura had a frown on her face, but Kakashi wasn't sure if she was thinking unpleasant thoughts. It seemed as though she was arguing about some issue in her head, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what was it.

Erm. Not that he cared, anyway.

Sakura noticed that she was staring at a face after a few moments, and noticed the person staring back at her. Kakashi was waving a hand in front of her face, which snapped Sakura back to reality fully as she turned a little pink. "Sakura? Earth to Sakura?"

"Ahaha…Gomen, Kakashi… My mind was wandering somewhere else…" Sakura stroked the back of her neck absentmindedly. Kakashi seemed to look at her knowingly.

"Ah, one of those days," he said simply, nodding as he handed her a glass of sake. Sakura giggled. He obviously had no clue about what she was thinking.

"What's the next mission for us, Kakashi? I only heard briefly from Naruto about it," the ANBU pink-haired girl asked, taking a sip of her wine. Naruto had only told her the next mission involved Kakashi, Sasuke, her and him. Ah, the old Team 7.

A waitress arrived on the table to deliver the slices of cake. She placed one slice on Kakashi's plate and one on Sakura's. "Arigatou," they chorused, and both of them returned back to their conversation.

"We have to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage of Suna. Gaara that is. It's a serious one. We must travel light and as fast as possible," Kakashi said wistfully, turning his body to face his right side where she sat, his elbow on top of the backrest of his chair, that hand stroking his chin, as if thinking. "What issue is this scroll addressing?" those words came out, although she could already guess.

"The Akatsuki. Well, military stuff," he leaned closer until his mouth was near her ear. Her body tensed involuntarily.

"And about Naruto as well."

Sakura felt tingles on her skin where his breath touched. She stiffened, but mostly because of the last bit of information. Her eyes fell to the floor as worry overwhelmed her temporarily. Eventually she collected her thoughts and her eyes darted back up again, jade eyes meeting black. "When do we leave?"

"Soon. When Tsunade calls us," he seemed to be watching her expression worriedly for a second.

She almost fell in deep thought when suddenly her eyes landed on the cake on the table. She looked up at him and grinned.

**AHAHA!! Time to get him…Finally!**

"Ne, Kakashi, aren't you going to eat? Might as well start eating now. I still haven't seen your face you know," she changed the subject, a mischievous grin on her face. Kakashi seemed startled for a second, but then he grinned back through his mask, catching up on what she was saying.

"Mou, I'm not hungry," he sighed casually, leaning back on the chair while running his hand through his hair as his eyes seemed to watch her warily. Sakura took her fork and cut out a piece, waving it in front of him.

"It's very… chocolatey… and yummy…" she teased. "Sure you don't want some?"

He scratched the back of his neck, unsure. It DID seem nice. And it IS chocolate. But he didn't want to let her win so easily.

"Mmm…nope," he grinned**. Oh, poking fun at her is too easy…**

"You sure?" Sakura's lips turned into a pout, making his insides churn. He tensed. **Uh-oh.**

"Nope," he managed to say calmly with considerable effort, knowing her chibi face all too well. **Shit,** he thought. **If she keeps this up I may just want to have it all, even her.**

Wait… did he just SAY that? Where did THAT come from? Kakashi's mind was about to go into panic mode, knowing his perverse nature all too well. Ok, deep breaths… there you go. You're feeling much better already. Now-

"Mmm," Kakashi's eye went wide as he saw her slowly devour the piece in her mouth. Oh god, she was NOT helping. Did she know what she just did to him?

Obviously not. Because after that she took another piece and let it linger near her lips. "Mmm…**Kakashi**…" she murmured.

SNAP. That was when he lost his self-control.

One second she was holding it with a fork, the next, Kakashi had dove in to devour it instead. Sakura looked up, surprised. "Why Kakashi, I guess it's too late to turn back-"

A squeak escaped her lips. Her eyes went wide.

For a moment she thought she was seeing someone else. But the eye, the shape of his chin, his hair, his nose proved it not to be true.

**CHYEAAAHHHHHHH!!**

God. Kakashi, her ex-sensei, was HOT. DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS! Everything under the mask complimented his hair, his eyes perfectly. He had high cheekbones and a great smile, with sexy(REALLY SEXY) lips. He was smirking, all the more making her insides melt under his hot gaze. His nose was sharp, just nice, and he was just so SEXY looking at her right now with his lean muscular arms and his smoldering eyes and-

He pulled the mask back up, never taking his eyes off her. Sakura closed her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Like what you see?" he drawled lazily, leaning close to her ear. "…Don't tell anyone about it. It's for your eyes and eyes only."

God. Ino had been RIGHT. He was drop-dead gor-juss… he was the epitome of what a man could become. She was DEAD RIGHT.

Sakura looked at him incredulously. He was still leaning close to her face. "Why aren't you married or something? Why-you-Icha-Icha-…?" her voice trailed off.

"Because I haven't found the right woman yet," he said simply. Sakura noticed a little hint of sadness in his eyes. **Rin.**

Sakura felt her awe subside as she looked at him sympathetically. Eventually he changed the subject, taking a sip from his glass. (A/N: He drinks through his mask.)"So when are YOU going to marry Sasuke?" he asked.

Immediately Sakura sputtered out while drinking. "N-n-no, Kakashi, he's, he's not my boyfriend. I'm single," she treaded out those words carefully. Kakashi's eye widened. "What?"

"We're not meant to be, Kakashi. Sasuke and I, we're just friends, and I can't imagine us living together anymore…" Sakura's voice trailed off, showing a hint of resolution in her voice which he had never thought she'd have. Kakashi smiled and placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry Sakura. When the time comes you'll find the right man," he said. Sympathetically.

Is he… PITYING ME?

**HU-WWWHAAAT?**

Sakura looked up at him and glared. "Don't pity me you idiot. I don't need sympathy." she growled, attempting to pry his hand off hers.

His hand didn't budge. She looked up and noticed him staring at her, his eyes unreadable. She felt her insides twisting as she stared back at him. "Kakashi… Get your hand off me," she spoke clearly and more slowly.

His hand didn't move. Instead he gripped her hand this time.

"Kakashi! Did you hear what I said! I said not to pity me and I can very well find a man on my own so STOP STARING at me like that you assh-"

Sakura got the shock of her life when his lips met hers.

Inside, Inner Sakura was screaming.

**CHYEAAAAAHHHHH!!**

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't mean for it to be so fast but I would just like some chemistry between them first before things happen. So this is the chemistry. Haha. CIAO!!**


	3. Sakura's POV

**It has been sufficiently…weird.**

**Weird to the point where we have become so aware of each other's presence without even looking. **

It's like there's this alarm bells going off in my head when he's around. He clears his throat and mumbles a half-cheery morning and I…

Well I just stare.

…why can't I? It's natural for me to act weird! After that asshole Naruto drunkenly shoved him, causing his lips to –wow- - COINCIDENTALLY- land on mine and stay there for at least five seconds.

After all that flirting, Kami has probably decided to teach us a lesson and make us pay. That's the most reasonable explanation for why such a thing could happen.

Yep. Of course. Wanna know the BEST part?

I, Haruno Sakura, after two days of torture and embarrassment, have a mission.

With TEAM 7.

The gods must be laughing right now. At least one party is happy.

And the rest of the people at that party who were snickering or whooping with laughter. Naruto whistled and smacked Kakashi's back. "Nice move, Kakashi-sen-Kakashi!"

He obviously hadn't a clue on what he had done, the damage he had created. Of course, the bloody bruise I gave him would be a constant reminder to what he had done after I had enlightened him of his 'small mistake' (he had said that in a nervous tone).

Friendship with Kakashi is most probably off the charts now because I think he won't talk to me ever again.

But I have to admit one thing. Kissing my hot ex-teacher is definitely something that is difficult to regret.

Oh great. My inner is whooping with laughter now.

000000

I growled in irritation, trying to 'meditate'.

"You know, you're not really calm and meditating if you're growling," Naruto squatted down beside me and patted my hand comfortingly.

"Shut up Naruto-baka," I snapped, and opened my jade green eyes. "He's late. AGAIN. And he's two hours late. AGAIN."

' Oh god. When he comes he is SO dead,' I thought to myself.

'**CHYEAH! DEAD! When he comes you gonna kill him! KILL HIIIIMMMM!!'**

I smiled, amused at my crazy inner self. As usual I was at the bridge with Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was looking extremely bored (and most probably thinking of ramen) and Sasuke…

My eyes widened in shock.

Sasuke was staring at

Me.

Well actually, he was in deep thought and unknowingly staring at me.

'**What the hell??'**

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke seemed to snap out of his reverie. "What are you thinking about?" I asked softly.

"Nothing."

…

I gave up and sighed tiredly, rubbing my eyes.

'**Like I said. What the hell.'**

Lately I had beendoing nothing butsuspecting him_. _Or rather, the Inner me has been spouting the crazy nonsense about him.

'**I think he's evil. E.V.I.L. He's always been a good for nuthin' asshole anyway,' **Inner me said.

I shook my mean thoughts away and looked at his face, trying to read it.

But it was like trying to read a book with no story but just the **freaking credits**!

I wanted to scream in frustration.

'**A cheap-ass book, if you ask me.'**

'I shouldn't jump to conclusions about him. Shishou and Kakashi trust him. That's all I need to know.' That was what I kept telling myself.

'**Yeaaahhh. You keep telling yourself that.'**

"Yo." The usual husky voice resounded behind her. I felt my temper flare up and turned to see the very object that was the source of my irritation for the past two hours. 'Kiss or no kiss, he will now FACE MY WRATH and kiss MY ASS instead!' I thought.

"Kakashi-"

"You-"

"Are-"

"LATE!" I spat, shoving a finger in his chest, ignoring the close proximity I had allowed myself to be for the first time since 'that' incident.

He looked amused. "Sorry," he said casually, shrugging it off, "I had some errands to run."

'**What, read your Icha Icha?' **the Inner me scoffed.

"You were the one who told me we should leave AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. Asap. Ring any bells?" I shot back angrily.

"Well then, Sakura, you are wasting time. Guys, are we ready to go?" he said, turning to the guys, who were both amused to watch the free show. Well, at least Naruto was amused. Sasuke looked irritated as well, but he didn't say anything.

Kakashi darted off followed by the other two, leaving me seething.

'**Why that ASSHOLE!' **Inner me barked.

"I'm gonna make him pay," I muttered to myself.

'**Yeah. You do that. You kiss him senseless and make him lose his mind alright?'**

'Right!' I thought, grinning, then stopped.

What did my Inner just say?


	4. The fall

AN: Hey I have finally updated this one! This one is pretty serious and the previous chapter was sort of a filler for fun. 

General POV.

Legs moving swiftly, automatically from tree to tree. The wind slapped her in the face, but that was how she loved it. Her long hair was flying behind her in a tight ponytail. Her lips pressed together as the memory of being appointed the mission flashed through her mind.

Tsunade's honey eyes flashed as she tossed the scroll onto the table. "For the Kazekage in Suna. Be quick, be fast, and you'll have no problem."

Sakura walked up to her shishou seated behind the table and rested both hands on it. She looked wary.

"What's the catch, shishou?" She asked, not noticing a quiet figure among the three staring fixedly at her rear.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair…and noticed.

Smiling in amusement, she pursed her lips as if to ponder, and promptly said, "Why don't you ask Kakashi?"

Who immediately snapped out of his reverie, stumbling over his words. "W-w-what did you say Hokage-sama?"

"What's the mission, Hatake?"

"Delivering a scroll to Kazekage. Fast, quick and hopefully no deaths."

"Glad you heard. Now it's a dangerous trip. This scroll has some vital information regarding the recently-missing high-ranked shinobi and kunoichis among all the countries. Our ANBU has successfully infiltrated the headquarters of the organization behind this. It's in Suna, so be VERY careful. You hear me? AND, it seems," she said, pausing, "…They are doing an entertainment business in the black market. It's sick, really. They use these nins to fight each other to the death, for entertainment's sake…And betting as well. I can't tell you more, just that they are pretty high-tech. The rest is kept confidential in case you get captured and they forcefully extract information from you." She ran a hand through her hair, sighing wearily.

"Just do it quick, Team Kakashi. You know where the meeting place is. You will leave tomorrow. Now get out of my sight."

Which explained why they were traveling non-stop. Fast. When they were done, they'd head home. She'd go home, heat up her favourite blueberry Pop Tarts, and make herself a warm cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Then she could continue reading her favourite book so far: I Once Loved An Asshole by JK Rolling. And then she could have her nice long bath with her lavender essence, and finally feel the soreness in her muscles slowly fading away. And try to understand Sasuke's mysterious glances at her. And then-

BANG. Rustling as somebody tripped and fell. "Shit! He's down! Kakashi's down!"Sasuke yelled furiously, unusual panic etched in his voice.

Her blood ran cold and her mind went automatically into panic mode. Immediately she did the one thing she could only think of.

She U-turned on her heel…

And went down herself.

"SAKURA! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto's voice boomed from above.

The trees were extremely tall. As she dove, she prayed silently for the strength to be able to stop her fall. In front of her was an unconscious body falling headfirst. Without thinking twice, in one swift motion, she clung on to his body, switched his position, channeled all her chakra into her legs and her available right hand and screamed as they both plummeted dangerously fast onto the ground.

"SHANNARO!!"

The ground exploded beneath her feet, turning the world black.


End file.
